Mayor Challenge - I AM CALAMITY
by Lord Joyde The Madman
Summary: Its a cute little challenge from dear ol' me. I think its an interesting idea, but hey DUH. RNR, or pm me if you find yourself willing to take it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?  
**_

* * *

 ** _My mind..._**

 ** _Ugh this, rabid expanse of ideas and imagination._**

 ** _It FUCKING Hurts!_**

 ** _Basically, what you see before you, is a writing challenge/free idea to all of my readers and anyone who passes by to see this._**

 ** _I... I've come to a point in my writer life where I have so many ideas that it hurts my brain. A lot._**

 ** _Like literally, I get headaches and have to intake IbrufenMAXI ._._**

 ** _It makes me sick, no really._**

 ** _Drugs are for the weak and medicine is basically the same shit anyways._**

 ** _So here goes my first attempt at typing a basic plot line for a Challenge... Have fun reading it._**

* * *

Summary - Kamijou Touma is not who you may think he is. To many, he is a hero. To others, he is the enemy. To most, he's just your average joe... but has anyone ever asked HIM, as to what he thought of himself? No. Why? Because they fear the answer. Because they fear the overwhelming monstrosity behind The Calamity... and now, as he begins his journey towards Academy City, only darkness...

* * *

Okay so this story is a Crossover between Another and Toaru Majutsu no Index (Hope I got the names right).

Touma is the tragic hero-child of Another's two main protagonists.

Eventually, he comes in direct contact with The Calamity as a random OC childhood friend of his dies in a fire and he finds a tape about his parents and learns all that they've done in the past.

Like the Hero Touma is, he digs deeper into the story line and, armed with the knowledge of his parents as well as his own imagination, figures out that the being behind The Calamity is none other than Death herself. Note; Death is a beautiful flat-chested woman with hair colored a fell-dark green. (Note - Imagine dark green that constantly glows)

She gains an interest in Touma as he grows up, albeit nothing romantic and more akin to that of a Mother.

Anyways, Touma decides to call Death out and pleads to take the entirety of the curse upon himself. She agrees happily, causing Touma immense pain as he manages to survive things a child his age should never even experience in the first place.

In one of these incidents, Touma loses his left eye, making his mother give him that of a Dolls. Because of the direct influence of Death, the eye becomes a magical item, growing alongside Touma and granting him the ability to read and see souls.

Impressed by his immense will and general survivalist skills, Death gives Touma and his parents a hint about a certain place called Academy City, where things like the curse may be mastered and turned into what humans call Esper Powers.

Touma thanks Death with a merry smile as his parents ensure that their beloved son reaches Academy City without any trouble.

Touma is five years old when he encounters The Calamity.

\- Insert TIMESKIP Here -

* * *

 **From now on, the story is all yours, my dear challenger. Lord Joyde OUT. Have fun! :D  
**


	2. UPDATE

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?  
**_

* * *

 ** _Hello everyone! Lord Joyde here!  
_**

 ** _... No, I'm not going to start another *what happens if I die* experiment, this time at least._**

 _ **However, what I've already started, is an original story which has made me somewhat too busy to post on FF.**_

 _ **If you want to read it then please google - Lord Joyde Euphoria Royalroad**_

 _ **As for those who worry about me setting my fanfics aside, I'm about to shatter those worries.**_

 _ **This new story may be original, but its really not much more than a brain dump while I calmly think about what I'm going to do next for my stories. (Their interconnection may make them interesting but it also makes them harder to type down.)**_

 _ **I'll admit, the only reason I've even decided to post something outside of FF is because RoyalRoad carries a donation availability with it... which I've not made use off and will not make use off until I have at least 100 followers on it.**_

 _ **Money is an.. ahem, *valuable* form of motivation, even for someone as insane as I. (Sans would be proud.)  
**_

 _ **Anyways, one other thing I wanted to say was that I'll continue typing down Blood after a short break from writing anything at all, as college is starting to hit hard and I have to go live with my mother for a while. (Divorce sucks)**_

* * *

 _ **Other than that, I wish you all good luck, happy Easter and merry hearts! Adios, my friends, see you soon! (Hopefully.)**_


End file.
